


Almost

by drifterguide



Category: Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, drifter x shin, idk man its kinda bad but im trying to beat writers block, shin malphur - Freeform, shin x drifter, shindrift - Freeform, the drifter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drifterguide/pseuds/drifterguide
Summary: I wrote this with a prompt [from legacyoftrash on twitter] to try and revive him after I killed him with my first ficAlso, to try and break my writers block





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliraki/gifts).



''Almost'' 

''The man with the golden gun'' just hearing the name made shivers run down the drifter's spine. He was terrified that he would catch up with him  
and shut down everything he worked so hard for. After a while, he builds his confidence and got cocky.  
Sitting down with him and talking about cursed names. The drifter's name was _almost_ cleared, but his hints always landed in a dead end.  
Who actually knew if he did it on purpose? Drifter knew Shin would be back. 

The first time that they shared a gun fight they didn't care. Secretly hoping the other light bearer caught a fatal bullet.  
They couldn't stand each other. Shin disliked his gambit and well, drifter disliked him because he wanted him dead.  
Post-fight they both went their separate way and would not mention it to each other again. The drifter _almost_ hated the renegade.  
\--  
Meetings with Shin could get heated. Him wanting names and places and the drifter being just vague enough to not give up anyone directly, but also  
ratting out former dredgens. It's how he stayed alive, could you blame him?  
The very first time he sat down with the renegade it ended with him having shin's canon shoved in his face. The drifter never was one to know  
if he was going too far. Obviously, he had pulled his trust from his belt but it wasn't anywhere close to being a killing shot.  
It was the day he _almost_ got killed. 

\--  
A couple of months gone by and he's seeing the former Dredgen Vale less often and hearing more stories about his old friends dropping dead left  
and right. True dredgens being snuffed out by a couple of burning bullets. He _almost_ was one of them, if it wasn't for Shin quite starting to like  
his new associate. Shin never did find out what it was that made him so found of the drifter; maybe it was the way he always was one step ahead of him  
or maybe it was just the many ways the drifter kept him entertained. 

\--  
Years down the line and the relationship between the former dredgens had changed. Shin Malphur passed his Last Word onto the worthy guardian and  
the drifter was still running gambit. The hunt for Yor's disciples was never truly over, but the man with the golden gun passed the quest onto someone  
he knew would complete it. That also gave him a lot of spare time. He'd visit Eli often, standing tall and watching him work.  
The feeling of trust wasn't completely there yet, but the day would come.  
The Shin Malphur _almost_ put his hands upon the drifter's shoulders when walking into his cubicle, hidden away in his ship. 

\---  
The drifter never thought that he would be sitting next to Shin and talking about everything and nothing, pouring down one drink after the other.  
He never really got drunk, doesn't like not being in control, but the situation felt right. That and he didn't want to look like a loser to the man  
sitting so close to him. The campfire crackled softly as the warmth radiating off the flames kept them both warm. Not that it mattered, the two where  
sitting close enough to each other that they couldn't get cold. When the fire started dying down and empty bottles lay around them, the drifter could  
feel warm finger tips against his own; Shin had moved his hand slightly so that he could put it over the drifter's. Shin never even looked  
away from the dark, night sky. Acting like everything was what it was supposed to be. And maybe it was.  
Maybe the two were meant to be sitting there, under the stars, half drunk and half asleep, in front of the burning flames.  
When Shin could feel himself starting to doze off, he pulled his hand back and stood up. Drifter followed his movement. They were standing so close to  
Each other. Lips only inches away. Their eyes locked and they had looked at each other deeply. It was the night they _almost_ kissed. 

Neither forgot that night, always lingering in the back of their minds. Anyone could see that their relationship was much more then ''just friends who  
occasionally want each other dead'' Their relationship has grown, like both of them did too.  
Where they could barely stand each other before, would never have the other's back. They now fight alongside one and other. Drifter even took a bullet  
that was meant for Shin, multiple times. He never lets him forget that. Trust between the two guardians was full, they've been through so much together  
there was no reason not to completely trust each other. Nights spend together led to drunken kisses aboard Shin's ship. Cold nights spend in the icy  
cubicle led to warm and loving love making. 

The drifter couldn't stand the renegade when they first met but would do anything for him now. He's glad of those moments where they _almost_ touched, _almost_ kissed, _almost_ confessed their true feelings to each other.  
Because now he can say that those _almost_ turned into his _always_.


End file.
